gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Hints and Tips
The more you play the game, the more you learn about all the little things that help make the game that little bit easier. So if you have a kernel of knowledge to share with your fellow players, list it here. Contributors: '''These are supposed to be '''BRIEF. If it takes more than 2 paragraphs, write a Blog and turn it into a Tutorial! After you've posted your hint/tip, please add ~~~~ underneath. This will not only give you credit where due, but it will date stamp your addition, which can be useful for comparing your addition with changes that have occurred in the game since you posted. 'New to the Game?' Check our our Hints and Tips for Beginners or our Tutorials for New Players, which include detailed guides to help you learn more about various aspects of the game. ---- 'Produce Fresh-baked Bread and Mead at all Times' Building Upgrades are what you need to work on if you want to get stronger, but this is becomes a more and more tedious work, to as much as 52h 55m for the last upgrade. So, if you want to be stronger, you want to build faster, and the answer is Mead. When your Sworn Swords are busy with Quests or Adventures and you think you're not progressing as fast as you would like or there's no one to defend you against aggressive Player to Player Actions, using Fresh-baked Bread will bring your devoted soldiers back home faster. If you want to speed-up your progress without spending , try to craft Fresh-baked Bread and Mead at all times. :- Tiberseptim 28 July 2013 ---- 'Equip Your Best Weapons and Armor to Your Character' Give your best weapons, armors and units/companions to your own character, not your Sworn Swords. Giving them to your chatacter increases your overall stats, which affects all of your Sworn Swords, not just the one. Your own stats are also added onto the Sworn Sword's stats. For example, if your character has 100 battle and your Sword Sword only has 10 battle, sending that sworn sword on a Quest or Adventure would mean they actually have 110 total battle. If you have two of the same powerful item, you can could give the spare to a Sworn Sword. :- Scottster88 28 July 2013 ---- 'The Escape Key is Your Friend!' When sending our Sworn Swords on PtP or Adventures (because you want the Obsidian Dagger), once you have locked the action in, hit the Esc key. You will be sent back one screen and can then select a new (or the same) Player or Adventure to send another Sworn Sword on the same or similar action. So much quicker than having to click through every screen over and over. See Keyboard Shortcuts for more details. :- Razorgirl 28 July 28 2013 ---- 'When it comes to Sworn Swords, Quantity is Better than Quality' The more Sworn Swords you have, the more Quests and adventures you can do concurrently. It is better to have six Common Sworn Swords than one Peerless Sworn Sword. :- Martin Ruiz Cox 15 April 2014 ---- 'Confirm Gold Spending' Make sure that you only spend your Gold when you want to spend it, and not when you click on something by accident. "Confirm Gold Spending" is in the Account section of the game. You can read more about How to Buy and Spend Gold, curtesy of Razorgirl's Tutorial. :- Lord Miki ---- 'Keep an Eye on the Shop ' The Shop will often have cheap Troops and/or Items that are useful to purchase to add to Camp Provisions. : - Karl, the Black Goat, 7 October 2014 ---- 'You Don't Have to Contribute Items Individually' You can type in the amount of Prestige or Provisions you wish to contribute to an Tribute, Alliance Challenge or Camp by clicking on the number and then typing in the number. This works for Mobile Platforms too! :- Razorgirl 20 October 2014 ---- 'If you are Reincarnating and want your Sworn Swords coming back from Ava healed' Do Stark, Winter is Coming 8x. This will give you 24% faster heal timer and then you should for the most part be healed by the time your Sworn Swords return from their wave. :- Bandy Ironmaker 20 May 2018 ---- 'Add Your Tip Here' This is an example of a paragraph.This is an example paragraph. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus auctor eros et varius hendrerit. Vivamus pellentesque euismod adipiscing. Integer consequat, risus eget pretium volutpat, dolor justo scelerisque metus, pharetra sodales ante felis et mauris. Sed hendrerit lectus elit. Maecenas et enim vel ante luctus iaculis at consequat metus. Duis pellentesque dictum libero, sed euismod lorem venenatis vitae. Morbi sit amet enim euismod turpis convallis eleifend. Cras pharetra non quam eu varius. Duis quis eleifend nibh, mollis sodales metus. Nam tortor lorem, iaculis vitae pellentesque non, bibendum non neque. Nullam ac cursus leo. Sed ut nisl vestibulum, ultrices mauris ac, placerat odio. : - Sign off your point with four tildes (~~~~). This will also datestamp your Tip ----